


Jealousy, the Ugly, Green Monster.

by BaileyBooks



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Fighting Feelings, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBooks/pseuds/BaileyBooks
Summary: 30 minutes after arriving at PenJo's beach house, Grace can't stop looking at Daniel, and at the girl he keeps talking to.





	Jealousy, the Ugly, Green Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I have become obsessed with Grace and Daniel, and I am so incredibly ready for the rest of the season. In the meantime, here's a short fic of what could potentially happen at Jo's beach house in the first episode.

I look around at the drunken mess of high schoolers, some questionable dance moves and someone puking a few yards away from me, and I think, what am I even doing here? This was not my idea of a good time and it never would be. All I wanted for this week was to spend it with my friends, having my type of fun, and yet here I was already abandoned for cute guys and alcohol. Then I spot Daniel up ahead. Oh yeah, the other reason I definitely do not want to be here. He hasn’t seen me yet, thankfully, and I am prepared to keep it that way for the longest I possibly can. I don’t trust myself around him. I know I tell Megan that this whole situation isn’t fazing me. That I know how I feel, but that couldn’t be the complete opposite. If I’m being honest with myself I don’t know what to feel, and that’s what scares me. 

I continue to people watch when my eyes accidentally meet Daniel’s. The small smile that appears on his face makes my stomach feel funny. I offer him a very hesitant and small smile back before I look away. Focus Grace. This is not going to happen. Ever. 

“Grace!” Megan yells from the other side of the small beach, “Come over here already!” 

Perfect. Now I can maybe enjoy myself for a while and most importantly get my mind off of Daniel. I begin my walk over there when I catch Daniel’s eye. Again. Now that he notices I’m walking somewhat in his direction he starts to walk closer to me. Shit. I begin to walk faster, hoping that my being with Megan will stop any further advances. Thankfully, his walk towards me doesn’t last long, for a cute blonde girl blocks his path towards me and starts adamantly talking to him. She even gives him a hug. Something flares up inside me, but I simmer it down very quickly. Doesn’t stop the frown that makes it way onto my face though. God, what is wrong with me.

Finally, I reach Megan. “Hey, what’s up” 

She gives me a pointed look. “I saw what just happened you know?” 

I roll my eyes, but I stutter when I start speaking to her, “I..I don’t know what you’re talking about because nothing happened.” I used to be so good at hiding my feelings, but lately not so much. 

“Oh, so you mean I didn’t see you making googly eyes at Daniel and then looking upset when you saw that girl go up to him? Did I just imagine it? I’ve only had like one beer, and I’m not even tipsy yet. Also, I’m not stupid.” Megan tips back her red solo cup and gulps down the rest of her drink. 

I go to speak, but Megan stops me. “Ok girl, I know you keep telling me that you are not into Daniel, but your actions say otherwise. Can you please just be honest with yourself. I am with you, either way, Grace. If you want to never speak to Daniel again, I will block his number from your phone and permanently keep him from ever coming near you. But if you want to see what could possibly be between y'all, which I think you do if I know you at all, then I will make sure Kelsey is completely fine with it and I will support you 100%” 

I take a big breath and go over everything Megan just said to me. This is why I keep my feelings hidden because I don’t like talking about them and I always end up getting hurt. I briefly look behind Megan at Daniel again, this time the girl is standing even closer to him and they’re both laughing. “Well” I begin to say, “it doesn’t matter what I feel, he’s obviously found another girl to stick his attention to.” I look back at him again and this time we make eye contact but for only a split second. “Ok so, um, good talk. Now I think I’m going to go find a bathroom, excuse me.” 

Why am I feeling like this? I have spent basically the entire time I’ve known Daniel hating him. This should be a relief, but for some reason, it’s not. So stuck in my thoughts I don’t even notice Daniel following me into the house. 

“Hey, Olsen, where you going?” His words stop me in my tracks. Maybe it’s not so over after all.

“Hey, um, just, you know, going to the bathroom.” I saw awkwardly. Why am I acting like this? God, Grace, where did your self-confidence go?

He nods. “Oh, ok, I just thought maybe we could talk while you’re here.”

“Why?” I blurt out unexpectedly. Daniel looks at me confused, so I keep going. “Why do you keep bothering me? Your Daniel Williamson. Girls literally throw themselves at your feet. I literally just saw it happen earlier. So just go back to talking to that blonde chick and stop playing with my feelings.” I take a deep breath to calm down my racing heart and look up at him. I’m not sure what I expected him to do after that short rant, but smiling wasn’t one of them. “Why are you smiling at me?”

His smile widens. “You’re jealous.”

My eyes go wide and a loud laugh escapes from my mouth. “Me? You think I’m jealous?”

He nods. “Yeah, I think you’re jealous. I also think that you’re afraid to face your feelings and that you don’t want to admit to yourself that you might actually like me too.” 

I look up at the ceiling for a few seconds. How the hell can he see through me so well? It’s like I am completely transparent when it comes to him. I look back at him again, but this time he has a serious look on his face. He doesn’t go to speak, so he’s obviously waiting on me. “Ok, let's say what you’re saying is true. Nothing can happen though. Not only because it might actually kill Kelsey, but because I will not do anything about these so-called ‘feelings’ you say I have until I know that you’re actually trying to be a better person.” 

Neither of us speaks for a few seconds, both of us just staring at the other. Him hoping I’ll crack, Me hoping he’ll walk away. 

It’s Daniel who finally breaks the silence. “Ok, then I guess it’s time.”

I look at him confused, “Time for what?”

He gives me that dazzling smile, “Time for me to be a better person.” Then he walks away, and I am left speechless by Daniel Williamson for the second time in my life.


End file.
